


Just a short message

by MissTinfoilHat



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22174474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissTinfoilHat/pseuds/MissTinfoilHat
Summary: Please read if you follow any of my stories.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	Just a short message

Sorry for any typos, I don't have english spell check on my phone. 

I will probably be away for a little while. I decided to let you guys know like this since there's no other way to do that as far as I know on this site.

Something really shitty happened. That's all. And I need some time to deal. It might only be for a week, a month, I don't know. I just need the pressure for updates (that I put on myself) gone for some time.

I might still do an update to whumptober as I have a chapter almost done, but I'm not making any promises. 

So, I'll see you guys.


End file.
